


It's for Research

by skyheart



Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Books, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ingrid Rarepair Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyheart/pseuds/skyheart
Summary: Ingrid finds her boyfriend Linhardt reading her diary. She makes him read a collection of Knight's Tales to her instead.Ingrid Rarepair Week, Day 5: Books
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973446
Kudos: 6





	It's for Research

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a baby story for you!

Ingrid had a boyfriend. It was strange. When Lindhardt had asked to study her crest she rolled her eyes and agreed. She figured they could just get it over with because otherwise, he was going to keep bugging her. From studying they had to tea dates then moved on to late nights in the library together. Soon Ingrid was falling asleep in Linhardt's bed he scribbled in his notebook.

They kept completely different schedules. No matter how Lindhardt pleaded with her to just skip class sleep in Ingrid refused. She didn't want her boyfriend to be a bad influence on her, even he was very adorable in the morning.

Ingrid was having a very difficult day when she walked into her room to see Lindhardt napping in her bed with a book across resting on his chest. She smiled at the scene until she realized that book that he was reading was her diary.

Without hesitation, she took an extra pillow that was on the ground and whacked on the head. He squirmed at her. "Ugh, rude," he said.

"Why are you reading that?"

Linhardt yawned. "It's for research dear. I want to understand you better." He flipped out the book. "I have to say you have some very interesting opinions on Sylvain. If I didn't know better I'd be jealous."

Ingrid flushed. "You should be because Sylvain is alive and I'm about to kill you!" She snatched her diary from his hands. "How would you like it if I went through your private things. Snooped around."

Linhardt shrugged. "Be my guest my crest research is available for anyone who can read it."

"I'm not talking about crest research. These are my private thoughts, I'll share them with you when I'm ready." She placed her diary back on the desk and sat down next to Linhardt.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, perhaps I crossed a line. I just still feel like you're holding back from me." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I'm not really the most personable person."

Ingrid rested her head against his shoulder. "I thought you were doing a good job. I don't know what more you want from me. You've already seen what flows through my body."

Linhardt laughed. "I always thought a crest could tell me so much about a person, but it doesn't even begin to scratch the surface. Especially when they're as complex as you...I mean that in a flattering way."

"I'll take it as such." Ingrid reached over to her night table to retrieve her old collection of Loog Legends. It was collecting dust because she hadn't opened it since she started dating Linhardt, but it still nice to keep it around. "Read this if you want to understand me better."

Linhardt's face scrunched up at the suggestion. "These are for children. Ingrid, are you serious?"

She smiled and nodded her head despite his comment. "These are my favorite. If you want to know more about me then you'll have to read this."

"Do I have to like it?" he complained.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "No, but you just might."

"I doubt it. Not even Caspar was into this stuff as a kid...although I don't think he could read." Linhardt flipped out the book. "'Loog was named King of Lions after victory against the Emperor'...my love you recall I'm from the Adestrian Empire, these are my descendants."

"Shush, keep reading," commanded Ingrid snuggling up next to Lindhardt. She kissed him then directed his face back into the book. She was loving the sound of his voice reading aloud to her. His monotone voice that soothed her would pick up at some of the more active parts. These were stories that Ingrid knew by heart, but hearing Linhardt say them changed things. It was new.

They were halfway through the collection cuddled next to each other in bed when Linhardt stopped. He looked down at Ingrid. "I think I understand..."

Ingrid yawned. "What?"

"Your bravery. Your loyalty. I'm..." he trailed off sounding nervous. Ingrid took his hand. "I'm terrified of blood and battle, but you're not. These books make it seem so thrilling."

Ingrid kissed his hand. "I am afraid, Lin but if someone has to do it. People have to protect those they value the most. The world's not peaceful."

"Diplomacy would be nice. I'm not sure if anyone's thought of that." He smiled running his hand through Ingrid's hair.

"Perhaps you could do that by keeping your title and not becoming a scholar instead," teased Ingrid.

"Ugh," said Linhardt shuddering at the thought.

"Then I guess a knight like me will have to just battle every villain and threat to keep you and all precious research save."

He rolled his eyes but smiled beneath it all. He started reading again while Ingrid closed her eyes to the soothing sound of his voice.


End file.
